


Divine

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Drabbles and Prompt Answers [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: This drabble is from a character + word prompt challenge. In this case, Number Five + Divine.





	Divine

_”Every divine action begins from the Father, proceeds through the Son, and is completed in the Holy Spirit.” --Saint Basil_  


Five read the quote scratched into the end page of the book.

“Well, FUCK THAT SHIT,” he said, with no real malice. He tore the page out and fed it to the fire. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said as the flames ate up the page. “I’m a grown man, Dolores. I will, on occasion, venture into profanity.”

He smoothed down the cover of the book, a surprisingly well-preserved copy of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. Five wondered if the inscription was penned by a well-meaning, misogynistic uncle or someone with a dark, ironic soul.

“I suppose I could read this to you,” he said, turning back to Dolores. “It’s total nonsense, of course, but that old pervert Carroll had a way with words.”

Five stood, dusted himself off, and settled in beside Dolores. Stars choked the sky, now that the dust of the apocalypse had finally cleared. Five, however, had eyes for just one, his North Star. He kissed Dolores sweetly, once on each eyelid, before opening the book. 

“Alice was beginning to get very tired…”


End file.
